Soundless Voice
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: Basada en la cancion del mismo nombre, SE style. Two-shot, sí lo cambié a two shot, ya está el segundo y último capi : Proof of life.
1. Soundless Voice

**_Hola! Holitas!, de nuevo yo ahora trayéndoles un one-shot cortito SoulxMaka. Algo melancólico, triste y depresivo, hace mucho que no escribía algo así xD. Enfin esta inspirado en la canción Soundless voice de Len Kagamine (vocaloid). Bueno espero les guste y los veo mas abajo 8D!_**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, aún xD**_

* * *

Se encontraba de pie en la tormenta de nieve con una expresión atónita en su rostro. La llamaba pero no respondía, su voz se había perdido, seguía con su mirada perdida en aquella joven que yacía sin respirar en el piso.

La mirada rubí del joven albino se comenzó a nublar después de que terminara de aceptar que su compañera dio lo que tenía que dar. Se negaba a ese pensamiento, ¿cómo vivir sin ella?...¿cómo vivir sin su mejor amiga, su técnica, sin la persona a la que amaba profundamente, cómo vivir sin escuchar su _voz_?.

Al percatarse que no era un sueño el albino comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repetía el nombre de ella: Maka.

Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberle hecho caso y haberla sacado al frío. Ella estaba sin vida por su culpa. Al menos de que ella hubiera querido pasar su último aliento en la nieve que tanto adoraba.

Pero claro... ella adoraba la nieve y le había insistido tanto para salir a verla, tal vez lo que pensaba era cierto, ella estaba muy enferma y le quedaba poco de vida. Quizá pensó en pasar su último momento en la nieve gris.

Soul se encontraba llorando hasta que el dolor de su ya vacío corazón lo venció y lo hizo caer de rodillas ante la figura que tenía en frente de el. La miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pues quería grabar su rostro por el resto de su vida. Miró su carita, era como si estuviese dormida, parecía un ángel. Ante ese pensamiento la tomó con sus brazos y la estrechó para darle un fuerte abrazo al cuerpo de Maka ya sin vida, lloró como nunca.

-Maka... ¿por qué... ahora? yo...

Maka...

¡MAKAAAAA!

Ese fue un grito aterrador que no salió de sus cuerdas vocales sino de su corazón. El albino se maldecía mil veces por nunca haberle dicho a la rubia sus sentimientos, el se odiaba por nunca haberle dicho...

-¡MAKA YO TE AMABA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE?

_El dolor penetra en mi interior, solitario ahora es mi corazón_

_al el lugar que has ido tu no logro alcanzarlo._

_No te vayas de mi lado amor nunca podré seguirte._

_¿Por qué no vamos los dos?... ¿por qué la vida ahora nos separó?._

Se quedó con ella hasta que terminó de desahogarse, llegó Spirit y se llevó el cuerpo de su adorada hija para darle un decente entierro. Digno de una de las mejores técnicas de Shibusen.

Mientras Soul quedó marcado con la partida de su amada Maka, quien estuvo vacío por mucho

tiempo.

_En la nieve te perdí entre las capas densas de dolor y yo_

_no supe que hacer solo abrazarte mi amor._

_Al cielo quiero pedir sentir latir tu corazón y así oir_

_por favor, tu dulce voz._

Eh... les gustó? acepto librazos, sillazos, martillazos y todo lo que sea con tal de mejorar x3, bueno me dieron ganas de hacer la versión de los hechos de Maka basada en Proof of life de Rin Kagamine (vocaloid), bueno si quieren eje. ¿me regalarian un review? X3 nos leemos!


	2. Proof of Life

**Hola! aquí de nuevo yo después de meses sin aparecerme con otro fic xP, siento no haber puesto el segundo capítulo antes, la prepa me tenía muerta y me metí demasiado en el universo de khr xD y ahora que estoy de vacaciones aproveche para escribir cosas ghays ~ 8D **

**Bueno si más dejo Proof of life. **

**Nada me pretenece, todo es de sus creadores, nada mas que el texto ghay es mío **

* * *

**Proof of life**

**Maka POV**

En ese momento no supe si llorar, gritar, preguntarme el por qué. Mis emociones se encontraron enredadas cuando me dieron la noticia del diagnóstico. El doctor que era mi Profesor Stein me había diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal. En ese momento... no supe que hacer.

Spirit quien estaba al lado mío preguntó cuánto tiempo me quedaba de estar en este mundo. ''Seis meses'', le contestó. Vi a mi padre llorar desconsolado. Ahora menos sabía cómo reaccionar.

Llegué de ese día al departamento, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Soul esperándome en el sofá quien al verme corrió hacia a mi y me preguntó cuál era mi situación médica. No sabía cómo reaccionaría, si algo le preocupaba sabía que era yo, me lo demostraba protegiéndome de cualquier cosa, en cualquier misión.

Pero mi mirada perdida en el suelo decía muchas cosas que a el no le pasaron por desapercibido... el se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y entonces volvió a preguntarme qué me habia dicho Stein-sensei. Me levantó del mentón para mirarme a mis ojos mientras dijo mi nombre.

Ahora no podría ocultarlo... y solo negué con la cabeza, él pareció haber comprendido y me abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Después comprendí todo y mi vista se comenzó a nublar, en poco mis lágrimas fueron resbalando por mis mejillas.

_Mi vida ahora está escrita en un triste papel_

_mi ilusión es caminar contigo hacia la luz_

_y voy mirando fijamente mi vida sola_

_voy brotando muy lento, creo que ya no seguiré._

Tres meses pasaron rápido. Tuve que retirarme del Shibusen por causas de mi enfermedad, mi padre idiota fue quien le pidió a Shinigami-sama mi retiro y él aceptó. Bravo, ahora ¿qué haría?.

Desde ese dia de mi retiro he estado en mi casa leyendo libros y escribiendo letras de canciones. No sabía que podría hacer algo así, pero al parecer estando aburrida puedo llegar a hacer todo tipo de cosas.

He estado escribiendo una canción en especial, no se la he enseñado a nadie mas que a Chrona y a Tsubaki pues son mis mejores amigas y podrían guardarme el secreto.

Otra semana ha pasado, ya siento que el tiempo se me agota, aunque también siento otra cosa extraña: Soul ha cambiado mucho últimamente.

Ya no me hacía enojar, no le seguía los jueguitos a Blair, se había hecho un poco más serio y hablaba poco, además que se ha pasado mucho tiempo atendiéndome. Y otro cambio en él... era la manera en que me miraba. No entendía por qué pero sinceramente me gustaba. Yo lo amo desde hace tiempo pero, se perfectamente que no me correspondería y además ¿por qué enamorarse de alguien qe morirá en menos de tres meses?.

Era de noche y seguía pensando cosas sentada en el sofá, no miré la hora y al parecer era muy de noche así que me puse de pie, o al menos eso creía. Al intentar ponerme de pie mis rodillas se vencieron por alguna razón y caí al piso. Me quedé atónita ¿es que acaso no puedo ser más inútil?. Soul salió de su habitación al escuchar el golpe, y se acercó diciendo mi nombre. Se agachó para mirarme y preguntarme qué me había pasado. No respondí y me abrazó.

''Yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase, nunca te dejaré'' fué lo que mi compañero de ojos rubí me dijo. Al escuchar eso se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me aferré a el.

''¿Por qué a pesar de ser una inútil que tuvo que dejar Shibusen sigues conmigo Soul?'' le pregunté.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo y me miró a los ojos. ''No eres ninguna inútil, tu siempre serás importante para mi no importa lo que pase, y yo sigo contigo por que no pordría dejarte Maka. Por que yo... yo te quiero, pero no como un arma a su técnico, sino... como algo más. Maka yo quiero hacerte feliz yo ya no quiero verte llorar, no te ves para nada cool''. Al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Luego de repente mi vista se tornó de color rojo, de nuevo me había perdido en los bellos ojos de Soul, me tomó de la nuca y me dio un beso en los labios, fue muy tierno y no debo de ocultarlo... me gustó.

''Soul... también te quiero'', le dije y el me volvió a besar.

_Mi destino se que es trágico respiro sin dolor_

_y por tí quiero seguir cantando amor, _

_se que aún puedo seguir._

_Dame un beso, un fuerte abrazo_

_me siento sola aquí y ya que necesito no pensar_

_que ya me voy. No quiero amor. _

Cumplíamos dos meses de estar juntos como pareja, parecía que lo de mi enfermedad nunca hubiera pasado. En verdad era feliz.

Salíamos como cualquier persona normal en verdad... aunque fueran mis penúltimos meses de vida los he pasado felizmente con la persona a la que amo. Y estaba aún más feliz por la llegada del invierno, no puedo esperar a que caiga nieve, yo amo la nieve.

Una semana después comenzé a sentirme un poco mal, mis piernas dolían y batallaba un poco para escuchar. Bueno al menos tenía cosas que escribir. Cierto, no había continuado la canción, quería acabarla ya.

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá de nuevo, y el frío fue el que me despertó. Aunque el dolor de mis piernas seguía pude caminar hasta mi habitación, claro yo estaba helada. Al meterme a mi cama vi que Soul entró, tocó mis heladas mejillas y comenzó a regañarme... típico de el. Le solté un Maka-chop por el exceso de reclamos dejándolo inconciente en el piso, como en los viejos tiempos. Reí demasiado con eso y Soul se levantó, al mirarme reír el sonrió y me dijo ''así quiero que estés siempre... feliz''.

Luego el se me acercó y me besó apasionadamente mientras yo le correspondía, lo tomé por el cuello para intensificar el beso y poco a poco nos fuimos venciendo en la cama. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, comprendí su mirada, me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. Solo asentí con la cabeza y volvió a besarme.

Fue una noche de besos, y caricias. No es que sea aficionada al sexo pero yo lo amaba y me le entregué. No me arrepentí.

El último mes... en cualquier día podría ser mi fin. No me había dado cuenta de tanto que he empeorado, batallaba para respirar, para escuchar, hablaba en tono bajo, y apenas podía escribir. Menos mal que la canción ya estaba terminada. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era leer, y escuchar las piezas de piano que Soul tocaba para mi. No importa lo que mal que esté siempre que Soul esté a mi lado. El es la única razón por la que sigo sonriendo. Si no estuviera el me hubiera hundido en depresión desde hace mucho. Y es una de las razones por las que no quiero dejar este mundo. Tampoco me había puesto a pensarlo, pero ahora que lo hago veo que mi tiempo se termina.

_El tiempo terminó y pude comprender_

_imposible es de llevar mi amor a ese lugar._

_Tengo que ir sola pero siempre lleva en mente_

_mi corazón seguirá contigo para siempre._

Pasaron unos días y estaba nevando. Lo había dicho antes, yo amo la nieve.

Me puse ropa invernal y me le aparecí a mi compañero vestida así y con cara de niña buena le pedí que me llevara afuera a la nevada.

El al principio se negó pero de tanto insistirle lo convencí. Me tomó de la mano y salimos.

La nieve era hermosa, comencé a girar por ahí y a caminar. Sentía tanta felicidad como sentía tanto dolor, sabía que estos momentos serían los últimos para mi. Y qué mejor que pasarlos en la nieve y con Soul.

Corrí rápido para ir al lugar donde la vista era hermosa, Death City deveras era hermosa cubierta de blanco. A lo lejos también alcanze a ver a Chrona y a Death the Kid paseando en la nieve, valla... espero mis amigos sean felices... Todos.

Soul me alcanzó y me tomó de las manos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que casi caigo de nuevo al piso. Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, quiero llevarme de recuerdo la imagen de su rostro, y quiero que sea feliz como lo fui yo con él... esta vez si era mi fin, me sentí caer. Mis recuerdos me pasaron de frente y dije ''gracias'' a mi amor antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Fin Maka POV**

-¡MAKAAAA!

_Todo lo que yo deseo _

_es que tu me puedas ver sonreír a tu lado_

_y cantarte solo a ti. _

_Mi canción te dedico a ti_

_nunca olvides mi cantar._

_Al final pude estar junto a tí amor._

_Gracias... te... doy. _

* * *

_No sirvo? Tomates? :3 que opinan? xD bno espero les haya gustado, acepto críticas constructivas y todo el tipo de verduras :3 recuerden sus reviews me ayudarían a crecer 8D , ya que los danoninos no funcionaron ._

_ewe bueno nos vemos! ya-ne!_


End file.
